Amor o Sumision
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Dos Omegas son "princesas" de sus respectivos reinos y aunque muchos crean que esa vida solo trae felicidad necesitan ver mas al fondo para notar que no todo es color de rosa... Omegaverse/Medieval Magia/Yugioh Principales Puzzleshipping Blindshipping Tendershipping Gemshipping Secundarias: Puppyshipping Bronzershipping


**Holaaaa...! Jeje****Aqui estoy con una nueva historia y aunque creo que me volvi loca por hacerlo seguire con esto! XP****Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!**

* * *

**Prologo**

El Reino de Amatista siempre ha sido un lugar lleno de prosperidad y alegria, su gente de lo mas amables y atentas. Mientras que sus reyes siempre fueron muy justos y fieles a su pueblo... Pero nada es perfecto en esta vida y hasta en las mejores familias siempre nace una Oveja Negra, lastima que esta oveja negra haya sido el unico heredero de Rey Mutou.

El hombre viudo siempre vio con ojos preocupados como su hijo no tenia el mejor de los corazones, pero siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algo ablandara ese duro corazon. Aunque seria su hijo y podria mantener esa esperanza, pero eso no significaba que le daria el control del Reino siendo el ser despiadado que era. Por desgracia el destino tenia otros planes y el anciano enfermo, viendose en la obligacion de pasarle el reino a regañadientes.

Con dolor el anciano vio las maldades que le hizo al pueblo y esperando un milagro para arreglar el corazon malvado de su hijo consiguio a la omega mas dulce y preciosa a sus ojos, hizo que su hijo la conociera y al parecer logro algo porque el hombre dicidio casarse con ella. Fue una ceremonia hermosa donde el anciano esta muy alegre sabiendo que el amor lograria arreglar el corazon de hijo.

El antiguo vio que las maldades cesaron y el pueblo pudo respirar en paz, todos amaban a la nueva Reina que trajo de nuevo la armonia al reino. El tiempo paso y cuando la pareja anuncio el nuevo hijo por venir todos se fueron de juvilo, principalmente el anciano que queria mimimar a ese pequeño.

Lo que nadie sabia era que el hijo del antiguo Rey no habia cambiado para nada, simplemente sabia que necesitaba un heredero y cuando su padre trajo a la Omega lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta. Estaba muy feliz de por fin tener a su heredero en camino el cual manipular a su antojo, lastima para el que su hijo no fuera el poderoso Alpha que esperaba... Si no un fragil y tierno Omega.

Su ira no tuvo comparacion y estuvo a punto de dañar de gravedad tanto al bebe recien nacido como a la madre si no fuera porque el anciano muy enojado y decepcionado intervino en su ayuda - le haces algo a mi nieto y no respondo por mis actos hijo

Soy el Rey! Tu ya no puedes hacerme nada! - chillo el hombre furioso por lo que habia pasado.

No importa quien seas! Aqui nadie te apoya, haces daño a mi nieto y nuera y me encaragare de ti! No me importara que seas mi hijo, ya no le haras mas daño a nadie - dijo el anciano confirmeza y unos cuantos guardias a su alrededor - aqui nadie te apoya! Si no ha habido una insurreccion es gracias a mi y a ella que mantenemos a la gente tranquila, pero aqui nadie te quiere como Rey!

La cara de Rey se contorciono de rabia y se vio lo solo que estaba.. Todos los guardias estaban de parte de su padre protegiendo a la "inutil" de su Omega - bien! Has lo que te de la gana con el Omega, pero esa mujer tiene que remediar su error y darme un hijo! No... Eso!

No es un "eso", es mi nieto y tu hijo... Puede ser Omega y es tu primogenito quieras o no! - reclamo el antiguo Rey sumamente furioso, podria estar enfermo y no era recomendable usar su magia... Pero su hijo necesitaba escarmiento!

Antes de que el Rey pudiera hacer algo estaba pegado al suelo dolorosamente por su padre, hasta que claro la enfermedad del anciano le debilito cosa que fue aprovechada para escapar... No sin antes que el Rey gritara furioso - tu te encargaras del Omega, a mi no me importa ese mocoso!

Cuando el anciano vio a su hijo salir cambio su mirada seria por una absolutamente triste, el realmente creyo que su hijo habia cambiado. Suspiro deprimido y giro hacia donde su nuera estaba acurrucada en un esquina protegiendo al pequeño bultito entre sus brazos - perdon por traerte aqui... Perdon por esto... Realmente pense que..

Yo tambien pense que el me queria... - murmuro la mujer tan triste como el - pero no nos quiere... Ni a mi bebe

Yo me encargare de ayudarte con el pequeño - aseguro arrodillandose frente a ella - me dejas verlo?

La Omega asintio y con todo el cuidado del mundo dejo el pequeño bultito de mantas sobre los brazos dispuestos del anciano, este destapo las sabanas y quedo encantado con la adorable criaturita entre sus brazos - es precioso cariño... Como le llamaras? - pregunto el hombre meciendo con suavidad al bebito que parecia algo asustado... Seguro por todo lo anterior.

Se suponia que su padre lo nombraria... - respondio con la mirada agacha.

Ne! Deja la tristeza que ahora tienes un adorable bebe que depende de ti, vamos a ponerle un nombre ahora mismo entre los dos Vale? - dijo el anciano sonriendo al ver como el bebe habia dejado de parecer asustado a mirar todo con unos orbes amatistas juguetones - que curioso... Parece que ya quiere saltar a jugar este pequeño traviezo!

... Ummm... Yugi? Yugi podria ser un buen nombre para un pequeño adorable - comento la Omega luego de un largo rato de pensamiento con una sonrisa suave y mimando al pequeñito.

Ese es un nombre genial, me encanta - asintio el hombre sonriente - vamos a encarganos de cuidarte pequeño Yugi, ya lo veras

El pequeño Yugi fue creciendo y aunque no recibio ni una pizca de amor de su padre eso no cambio su personalidad alegre y entuciasta, ademas de que su madre y abuela hacian lo posible por darle el amor que su padre no le daba. Hasta que claro cuando el pequeño tenia tan solo 6 añitos la trajedia toco su puerta, su madre fallecio en el intento de darle a luz un hijo Alpha a su padre... Tanto ella como el bebe fallecieron de complicaciones en el parto.

El padre de Yugi se puso aun mas furioso ante eso, este bebe que venia si era un Alpha y la tonta mujer no pudo darselo... Intento conseguir otro Omega con el que tener un hijo "bueno", ya que nunca vio a Yugi como tal por mas que lastimara al menor pero nunca lo consiguio... Los Omegas morian antes de darle a su hijo Alpha o nunca quedaban en cinta para comenzar.

Su padre le aseguro que no eran los Omegas el problema, era el con su maldad que se maldijo a su mismo. Los dioses y la vida no volverian a premiarle con un regalo tan bello como un hijo despues que rechazo al primero tan cruelmente, eso no le gusto para nada... Pero no tuvo de otra mas que aguantarse, jamas pudo tener otro hijo, ni Alpha, Beta u Omega.

Asi que aunque fue un poco tarde, comenzo a poner sus ojos en Yugi... No de la mejor manera claro, su unico pensamiento era criar un Omega "perfecto", lindo, sumiso y que complajera a su Alpha para poder manipular al esposo que le impusiera a su antojo. Incluso a pensar de que el menor tenia tan solo 14 años ya le estaba buscando un marido... Lo que no sabia era que el Alpha en el que habia puesto sus ojos no era para nada manipulable.

Abuelo... Porque papa no me quiere? - pregunto cierto tricolor vestido con un hermoso vestido, a veces le era incomodo pero como Omega debia vestirse como toda una "Princesa" que era. Su padre podia estarle prestando atencion ahora, pero Yugi no era tonto y podia notar que no habia ni una pizca de cariño en su atencion.

No es tu culpa mi vida, tu padre siempre ha sido una persona cruel.. - respondio el anciano mimando los cabellos tricolores del menor, el no sabia los planes de su hijo de casar a su nieto cuando antes - hasta me averguenzo de ser su padre cuando veo su manera de pensar tan horrible

... Extraño a mami - murmuro acurrucandose contra el.

Lo se, pero recuerda nieto... Ella siempre te esta cuidando y amando desde la distancia - tranquilizo dandole un enorme abrazo, despues recerdo cierto detalle y sonrio picaramente... Esto distraeria a su nieto - y Yugi... Cuando piensas hablarme de tu nuevo amiguito?

E-Eh...? C-Cual amigo...? - tartamudeo nervioso sintiendo su cara traicionera sonrojarse.

Aquel aprendis de caballero, Yami se llama verdad? - aseguro con picardia

... Naaa! Yami solo es... Un amigo! Un amigo que... Quiero mucho... - murmuro con el rostro como un tomatito.

El anciano solo se rio de la carita sonrojada del menor - Je! Si te gusta no importa amor, es un buen muchacho y su familia es lo bastante noble como para que no tengas demasiados problemas

* * *

Cerca de alli estaba el Reino de Diamante, cuyo Reinado siempre estuvo a cargo de la Familia Touzuoku. Siempre fue un pueblo lleno de altos y bajos, con Reyes buenos y Reyes malos. El Rey actual fue un Rey muy bueno, pero la tragedia lo transformo y reformo en el ser odioso que es ahora. Anteriormete todo el Reino era gobernado por una hermosa familia de varios integrantes, el Rey y la Reina con sus tres hijos... Akefia, Amane y el unico Omega de los hijos, Ryou. Pero una rara enfermedad se llevo a las mujerea de la familia dejando al hombre amargo y a dos hijos destrozados detras.

Despues de eso el padre de todos se desentendio de su pequeño hijo para centrarse totalmente en su primogenito, rompiendo el corazon del menor aunque su hermano mayor siempre intento evitarlo. La familia se fracturo, Ryou siempre fue hechado a un lado por mas que su hermano mayor intento evitarlo, el padte de familoa queria centrarse en su hijo mayor y este no queria verlo ni bajo tortura por todo lo que hacia sufrir a su hermanito.

La cosa llego a un punto fuerte cuando el padre anuncio que estaba buscando prometido para el niño de 14 años, se notaba a leguas que lo que queria era deshaserse del pobre Omega... Y eso no hizo nada de gracia al hermano mayor - no le casaras con quien se te de la gana padre, Ryou se queda aqui en casa!

Ya esta en edad de conseguir marido, no te metas - gruño el padre fastidiado de siempre tener que dicutir con su hijo mayor.

Tiene solo 14! No puedes esperarte a que cumpla 16 y el mismo consiga alguien que le quiera, tu solo quieres sacarle de su casa! - grito furioso Akefia - no le sacaras de aqui, me niego a dejar a mi hermanito en manos de cualquier bastardo!

Es mi hijo y un Omega, yo puedo decidir lo que sea que quiera para el - dijo el mayor con total seriedad - Ryou se casara con un pretendiente de mi eleccion y tu seguiras con tu entremaniento para heredar como si nada ha pasado

Akefia se mordio el labio con absoluta frustracion, como ese bastardo se atrevia a...? - padre si tanto quieres casarlo entonces puede ser mio, como heredero yo necesito a un buen Omega a mi lado y quien mejor que el que ya conoce el reino!

Ryou por su parte estaba alli dandole vueltas a la comida como siempre, ni siquiera intentaba decir algo... Para que si en el mejor de los casos seria totalmente ignorado? Cosa que dudaba, el ya habia aprendido su leccion de la ultima vez que "hablo cuando no debia"... Estaba mas pequeño e intento meterse en una discucion entre su padre y Akefia, lo unico que recibio fue un tremendo moreton en su mejilla y que sus familiares se pelearan aun mas.

El pequeño Omega no queria mas golpes en su vida, asi que simplemente dejaba que todo sucediera y obedecia lo que sea que su padre le ordenara. Ya estaba resignado a nunca hacer lo que deseaba asi que ya no soñaba tanto como antes... Como extrañaba esos dias, cuando soñaba con su familia feliz y en bodas hermosas donde todo estaria lleno de amor. Soñaba conocer a un maravilloso Alpha con el que tendria una bonita familia...

Ahora la realidad le demostraba que tendria suerte si su padre no lo casaba con un anciano baboso que solo queria algo bonito para calentar su cama, o si no uno de esos principes mimados que basicamente queria lo mismo. Habia tantas opciones, cada una mas mala que la anterior que Ryou realmente estaba considerando la propuesta de su hermano... El al menos le cuidaria y no le obligaria a nada, su padre seguiria alli enojado pero Akefia tendria todo el derecho ahora a joderlo si ponia una mano encima de Ryou.

Que demonios dices Akefia? Insesto...!? - grito escandalizado el hombre - es tu hermano!!

Medio Hermano y no te hagas el sorprendido, en nuestra familia hay casos de insesto - gruño Akefia con fastidio ante la expresion horrorizada del mayor - si no puedo tener a Ryou como hermano aqui donde puedo cuidarle, le tendre como Esposo e igual lo protegere

Yo me encargare de conseguirte una buena esposa, pero Ryou se ira de aqui a casarse con alguien de mi eleccion - aseguro con firmeza - y no quiero que hagas una estupidez, aun soy el Rey y si tomas a tu hermano sin mi permiso le repudiare... No apoyare su union y el Omega sera el unico perjudicado

Akefia chasqueo los dientes y se levanto de la mesa absolutamente furioso - vamos Ry - ordeno a lo que el Omega suspiro para levantarse cortezmente de la mesa y reverenciar en forma de despedida a su padre.

Siguio a su hermano hasta su habitacion y miro tranquilamente a este casi destruyo todo en el lugar, esta era la forma de su hermano de calmarse y sabia que este podia hacer de todo menos lastimarle - Nii-sama... Sabes que padre se saldra con la suya

Si lo se, porque crees que estoy enojado? - rugio no hacia el si no hacia la situacion - si no fuera porque padre es capaz de repudiarte y hacer de tu vida un infierno creeme que te tomaria ahora mismo para joder sus planes

Nii... Dejalo estar, quiza si me porto bien el prometido que busque padre me tratara bien - dijo Ryo con una suave sonrisa.

No deberias tener que ser esa cosa sin personalidad en la que padre y el resto del mundo parece querer convertirte, amo mas al Ryou alegre y amable - murmuro Akefia sentandose a su lado para abrazarle contra si - te amo hermanito, eres lo mas preciado que tengo y no quisiera perderte

No me perderas, me asegurare de venir a visitarte... O tu puedes visitarme Nii - Ryou sonrio queriendo despejar la tristeza de los ojos lilas de su hermano.

Por unos segundos no se dijo nada entre los dos, hasta que de pronto los labios del mayor bajaron y se estamparon contra los ajenos en un beso casto, Ryou no se sorprendio, desde hace algun tiempo Akefia habia tomado esa costumbre de besarle en los labios con suavidad. Aunque esta vez Ryou si se extraño cuando el beso duro un poco mas de lo usual y los brazos le estrecharon con mas fuerza contra el pecho ajeno.

Ven Ry, quiero acurrucarme como cuando estabamos mas chicos - susurro el mayor separando sus labios y jalandole para que ambos quedaran recostados, el Omega acurrucado firmemente contra el fuerte pecho de su hermano - no sabes cuanto te amo hermanito

Yo tambien te amo Nii! - susurro acurrucandose aun mas contra el calor y sintiendo los mimos en su espalda.

* * *

Jejeje espero que les haya parecido interesante esta nueva historia mis amores!

Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


End file.
